


an impossible fight

by beoluve



Category: Gosei Sentai Dairanger
Genre: Flies?, Gen, dumb fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beoluve/pseuds/beoluve
Summary: Rin wanted to have a relaxing afternoon of studying, but a tiny, winged intruder on her day makes it become frustrating real quick. Not even Kou can dispel the unwanted guest.





	an impossible fight

Today was going great. Kou had gone off to school so Rin was at the apartment by herself. It was sunny and temperate. She was going to get some of her schoolwork done and then read into the evening. She put her books down onto the table and sat behind it. But there was one problem.

One little problem. 

One little, buzzing problem. 

A fly had found its way into the apartment and was knocking into the walls, buzzing as it did so. Alright, no problem. She stood and slid open the window. Now, that should have solved the problem. But the fly wasn’t interested. It bumped its way around the room.

But that was okay! Rin could just ignore it. After all, she had put up with the incessant chattering of the other Dairanger for a year, this was nothing compared to them. She looked back to her notes in front of her. 

It didn’t go away. It buzzed around her head and bumped into the table. She huffed in frustration, waving her hand to scare it away. That worked for five minutes before it came back. “Oh, come on…”

“Please, I’d appreciate it if you left.” She sighed, watching it go everywhere except out the window. So, she returned to her studying. Or at least, she tried. Slamming her pencil down onto the desk, Rin scooted her chair back and stood up.

“Alright, you leave me no choice.” She got into a combative stance and kept an eye on the fly. Time for a showdown.

-  
Kou peeked through the door as he returned home from school. “Rinnn, I’m here! Are you ho...me...?”

He looked dumbfounded at the apartment. Papers were thrown all over and a chair was tipped over. Rin was resting her head in her hands, looking annoyed. Her face lit up when she saw her charge, however, and she flew to his side. She grabbed his shoulders. “Kou. There is an awful fly in the house. If you can get rid of it you can… ah… I’ll let you have ice cream for supper.”

“Wow, really? Just like that?” He grinned and shouldered off his bag. “I’m on it!”

-  
Half an hour later, Kou was slouched over the couch, taking deep breaths. The fly continued to torment them. He lifted a pillow and chucked it at the little monster, tired. “Go.”

“Hey, Kou?” He looked over to Rin. “Why don’t we go out to eat today?”

“Sounds good to me.” He rubbed his eyes.

Rin collected her bag and the two of them left, leaving the apartment in disarray, evidence of their noble battle left behind. Once they left, the fly buzzed his way out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> a fly has been trapped in my room for three days and i thought of this scenario during that time. not meant to be taken very seriously ;P


End file.
